Brotes de Esperanza
by Maestro de Ceremonias
Summary: Hola, hace poco me acabe de ver todo el juego de Dangan ronpa y la verdad es que me quede bastante decepcionado al no ver el final Neagi–Kirigiri que me esperaba (vosotros no? xD). Bueno, aquí os traigo un oneshot de mi puño y letra con ese esperado momento que tanto eche en falta , disfrutardlo ;)


**Bones, Hola, Hello, Bonjour… y ya no me se más idiomas XD Sí, sí, ya se que no debería ponerme a escribir otro fanfic sin aun haver terminado el anterior, pero es que me aficione no hace nada a la serie Dangananronpa: The Animation, y como no podia esperar a que fueran saliendo me mire todo el Walthrought por youtube, (si lo se, soy una vergüenza para los frikis T.T) Aunque no me lo lamento, hay mucho más detalle e historia en el juego que en la serie (cachis esa mania de quere economizar las series carrgandote la historia ¬¬ ¡MALDITO CAPITALISMO! XD :P) Resumiendo fue un impulso del momento, así que ahí lo dejo, eah, ya lo he dicho ^^**

**Como siempre a la espera de vuestros reviews y opiniones.**

**Brotes de Esperanza**

Inspiré hondo una vez más aún sin estar del todo seguro que eso no era un sueño.

Mire a mi alrededor una vez más. Todo cuánto veía estaba en ruina. Las casas, las tiendas, los coches... todo había quedado destruido a causa de los sucesos de El Accidente mas Terrible y Desesperanzador de toda la Humanidad (he seguido la traducción del anime ;) ). Lo único que quedaba en pie era la imponente figura de la academia que ahora yacía a nuestras espaldas.

Me gire para ver una vez más esa inmensa estructura que se alzaba hacia el cielo. Aún recordaba la primera vez que vi el majestuoso edificio, cuando llegue a la Academia Pico de Esperanza hace varias semanas. Aunque en realidad habían pasado dos largos años desde que entre en ella.

_"Dos años..." _Aun se me hacía difícil de imaginar que nos hubieran arrebatado los recuerdos de nuestra vida juntos en la Academia Pico de Esperanza. Esos pensamientos me trajeron la cabeza recuerdos dolorosos. De como habíamos sido forzados por Monokuma, a través de nuestra desesperación, a enfrentarnos entre nosotros, haciendo que nuestros compañeros se asesinaran unos a otros con tal de sobrevivir. Una voz familiar me sacó de mis pensamientos:

– ¿Ocurre algo Naegi?

Al girarme pude ver los profundos ojos de Kirigiri que me miraban fijamente.

– ¿Eh? N-no nada... solo estaba...– Kirigiri se acerco a mi lado antes de que acabara mi frase.

– ¿Estabas pensando en los compañeros que han muerto?

–S-sí.

–Me lo imaginaba– La Estudiante Super Detective me dedico una de sus sonrisas de complicidad tan propias de ella – es muy propio de ti.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. Me parecía increíble como era capaz de meterse en mi cabeza. La mire otra vez. Recorrí con mis ojos su esbelta figura, sus lagos cabellos rosados en los que se reflejaba la luz del Sol y en esos hermosos violetas que le concedían una aura misteriosa y a la vez cautivadora.

Un leve rubor se me dibujó en las mejillas "_En verdad ella es linda_".

Me debí quedar mirándola un buen rato porque al girase me observo extrañada:

–¿Ocurre algo?

Rápidamente volví la cabeza avergonzado – N-no na-nada – sentía como mis mejillas quemaban fervientemente.

Ella volvió la cabeza hacia la escuela. La mire otra vez. El silencio se me hacia insoportable, tenía que decirle algo. ¿Pero qué?:

–Ki-Kirigiri...

–¿Sí?

– A-ahora que todo ha acabado… –sentía como si un nudo en la garganta impidiera que mis palabras salieran por mi boca– bueno... m-me preguntaba… que vas ha hacer?

La Estudiante Súper Detective se quedó un rato pensando antes de contestar mi pregunta:

– La verdad es que no había pensado en eso. – se lleva la mano tras la oreja – supongo que podría trabajar como detective. Con la oleada de crímenes que hay ahora en el mundo, habrá mucho que hacer.

– ¿¡Y SI TRABAJAMOS JUNTOS!? –antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que decía, ya se lo había dicho. Mejor dicho: se lo había gritado a la cara.

Ella me miró sorprendida, como si le hubiera hablado en algún idioma extraño (lo cual, teniendo en cuenta mi estado, tampoco habría sido muy raro):

– ¿Trabajar… juntos?

– Po-podría ayudarte en tus casos… No es que diga que necesites ayuda… M-me refiero… e-eres lista, valiente, decidida, guapa… NO… Sí… es decir…sí, eres guapa… no un guapa-guapa, sino un guapa de que eres solo guapa… que no quiere decir que seas menos guapa que otras chicas… digo… eres linda… n-nadie puede decir que no eres linda… bueno… poder si que puede… no espera… Arrrrrrrrgh… Lo que intento decirte es que…

– Naegi.

–¿S-sí?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kirigiri se acercó a mí. Me cogió firmemente por el cuello de la sudadera y me miró con sus profundos ojos. Lo único que sentí después fue el tacto de sus labios sobre los míos.

Me quede atónito, sin saber que hacer.

Por un instante el tiempo y el mundo dejaron de tener significado para mí. Tan solo existía ella. Inseguro, la mire para asegurarme que no eran imaginaciones mías. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se diferenciaba un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Se la veía totalmente relajada, sumida en la profundidad de aquel beso, sin dejar que ninguna otra cosa turbara sus pensamientos.

Aun me costaba creer que eso fuera real. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, dudaba si aquello era solo una ilusión de mi cabeza. A lo mejor aun continuaba dentro de la academia y nada de eso había pasado. Cerré los ojos. La fuerza del sentimiento me hizo ver que no estaba soñando.

"Esto es real…. ella es real".

La Estudiante Súper Detective se apartó hacia atrás rompiendo el beso.

Yo permanecía en pie, frente a ella, sin tener idea de como reaccionar, mirándola con cara de tonto y con la boca entre abierta.

Ella se limitó a sonreír divertida:

– Veo que sigues siendo igual que siempre... Sr. Libro Abierto.– un leve rubor le recorrió las mejillas al decir esas últimas palabras.

– Ki-Kirigiri…

– Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde – dijo con las mejillas aun sonrojadas mirando hacia la salida del recinto escolar– Los demás nos estarán esperando.

Mire hacía la entrada de la calle y pude ver a Asahina, Fukawa, Togami y Hagakure que nos esperaban de pie sonriendo (excepto Togami que ya se estaba empezando a enojar por nuestra tardanza).

– Mejor vamos con ellos Naegi. ¿No querrás volverte a quedar aquí encerrado por dos años?

– No, eso desde luego.

Los dos fuimos hasta donde estaban nuestros amigos, cogidos de la mano. La verdad… no me importaba que el mundo que conocía se hubiera destruido por complete. Si algo había aprendido en mi tiempo en la academia, es que con esperanza todo era posible.

Yo había encontrado la mía… y por nada del mundo iba a soltarla.


End file.
